


It's Complicated

by Ravelle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, prompts, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravelle/pseuds/Ravelle
Summary: Solas has a facebook account, text drama ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a reddit prompt. Modern Day AU: A companion posts a controversial update/photo and everyone reacts.

(13 Harvestmere, 2:55 AM) Cass: I only just saw, I’m here if you need me.

(13 Harvestmere, 3:02 AM) Lavellan: Gods, Cassie it’s like 3am… saw what exactly?

(13 Harvestmere, 3:15am) Cass: Wait, have you not seen Solas’s Facebook today?

(13 Harvestmere, 3:22am) Lavellan: srsly? Facebook? Whats going on?

(13 Harvestmere, 3:22am) Cass: Better for you to see.

(13 Harvestmere, 3:25am) Lavellan: fine gimme a sec.

(13 Harvestmere, 3:28am) Lavellan: IT’S COMPLICATED!!!!????

(13 Harvestmere, 3:30am) Cass: What happened?

(13 Harvestmere, 3:32am) Lavellan: idk nothing so far as I know…

(13 Harvestmere, 3:37am) Cass: I’ve stepped in it again, haven’t I?

(13 Harvestmere, 3:45am) Lavellan: calling him now ttyl

* * *

(13 Harvestmere, 4:00am) Lavellan: Sweet Sylaise Solas, answer ur godsdamned phone.

(13 Harvestmere, 5:56am) Lavellan: Is ur phone to complicated for u to operate hahren? So many buttons…

(13 Harvestmere, 6:14am) Lavellan: ar lath ma y r u doin this to me?

(13 Harvestmere, 7:42am) Solas: My apologies vhenan, I was not avoiding you, simply sleeping.

(13 Harvestmere, 7:45am) Lavellan: cheating on me in the fade no doubt

(13 Harvestmere, 8:02am) Solas: That is an unfair assessment, why are you being so cruel?

(13 Harvestmere, 8:05am) Lavellan: yep. I’m the cruel one, keep telling urself that.

(13 Harvestmere, 8:10am) Solas: Has Thom been telling tales of spirit shenanigans again?

(13 Harvestmere, 8:13am) Lavellan: BLACKWALL!!! Not Thom, how many times must we discuss this?

(13 Harvestmere, 8:14am) Lavellan: Pick up your phone! Blackwall has nothing to do with this. Having a senior moment hahren?

(13 Harvestmere, 8:55am) Solas: I've arrived at work and cannot answer. I’m glad to see your gift for grammar has not entirely eluded you da’len, though your impertinence does you little credit. Explain yourself.

(13 Harvestmere, 9:00am) Lavellan: Since you’ve gone fully senile apparently let me remind you, it’s complicated…

(13 Harvestmere, 9:52am) Solas: Ah, that.

(13 Harvestmere, 9:58am) Lavellan: rly?

(13 Harvestmere, 10:07am) Lavellan:….

(13 Harvestmere, 10:24am) Solas: I only wished for transparency, not to disconcert you. Ar lath ma vhenan, nothing will ever change that. It is indeed complicated and I thought my status should finally reflect that.

(13 Harvestmere, 10:26am) Solas: Ir abelas, it seems I should be the one doing the explaining. Let me make it up to you ma fenor. Tonight I will take you somewhere nice and we can discuss it, afterwards you can decide if I should change my relationship status back.

(13 Harvestmere, 10:43am) Lavellan: Planning to jettison me in public so I won’t make a scene?

(13 Harvestmere, 11:02am) Solas: I am planning nothing of the sort, in any case we will be alone. Please vhenan, I am not worthy of your trust although I am endeavoring to be.

(13 Harvestmere, 11:05am) Lavellan: I do trust you Solas, this just came from nowhere. You really still love me?

(13 Harvestmere, 11:07am) Solas: With all my being. May I pick you up at eight?

(13 Harvestmere, 11:15am) Lavellan: Fine, but I’m expecting answers for once, no more of that vague shit.

(13 Harvestmere, 11:21am) Solas: On that we agree, legerdemain has become exhausting to me. Ar lath ma vhenan, get some rest.

(13 Harvestmere, 11:29am) Lavellan: See you then.


End file.
